


Worried For Nothing

by Aloneindarknes7



Series: A Hobbit's Collection of Tales [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gossip, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Thorin may seem like he doesn't care about the thoughts of others but when it comes to his hobbit husband he actually cares a lot about what others think. He wants to make sure that everyone thinks his hobbit is amazing just like he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I wrote something cute and fluffly. This honestly just came out because I wanted dwarrows to love hobbits as much as I love both of the races.

Thorin was the brave King Under the Mountain with his most loyal supporters who had traveled from their homes to fight a dragon with him stood surrounding him and his lovely Consort Under the Mountain holding his hand at his side. Yet Thorin was panicking and worrying. 

He had married Bilbo and declared him royal consort before his wounds from the battle had even healed. He had been determined to make sure that Bilbo would want for nothing, never even consider leaving Thorin, and would never be reminded of Thorin’s temper ever again. 

But the truth was that Thorin had no idea how his citizens would take the news of an outsider being married to their king, despite all that Bilbo had done for him and his people. Even worse, Thorin didn’t know what his sister would think of Bilbo. 

They were all enjoying their first true family dinner, with Dis having returned to the mountain alongside Gloin’s wife and son, Bombur’s wife and multiple children, and the mother of Dori, Nori, and Ori. With such a large and loud gathering, Thorin had taken his sister’s arm and dragged her to a more private area before speaking. 

“Be honest with me, sister, what do you think of my husband?” Thorin asked once they were alone.

“When have I been anything other than honest with you before, brother?” Dis returned as she placed her hands on her hips. “Truthfully, Thorin, if he wasn’t your husband I probably would have married the little thing myself.”

That was not what Thorin had expected. “What?”

“He’s utterly adorable!” Dis admitted. “Cuter than even my boys were as babes and their cuteness was nearly the only reason I never fed them to the wolves for all of their mischief. He’s got the widest eyes and curliest hair and his feet are the biggest thing about him and I just want to pick him up and squeeze his tummy and he’d still be all polite and flustered and cute about it.” Dis frowned and looked at Thorin. “I still might actually pick him up and squeeze him anyways, he seems very huggable.”

Thorin nodded. “He really is.” He conceded. “Do you think our people will approve of my choice? They won’t think he’s weak or too strange to be ruling alongside me?”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what our people think since none of them were brave enough to come reclaim our home with you. If your company all approve of Bilbo as much as you do, then those are the only opinions of your husband that you really need to consider.” Dis informed. “Now, leave me be, I need to find my troublesome two and pinch them for as much information as I can get from your journey.” She had returned to the meal then and Thorin had as well. He remained by Bilbo’s side the entire night but didn’t come to his husband’s aid when Dis had finally gotten ahold of him after a few ales. 

Thorin had been reassured and yet he still felt his gut turn to stone when he was passing by in a hall and heard his husband’s name pass through the lips of a group of dwarrows. Thorin pressed himself against the wall, clearly not having been spotted by the group and wishing to remain invisible as he listened to the gossiping group. Eavesdropping was fine to do when it was his husband being talked about, Thorin told himself.

“I think my favorite tale is how he saved the others from those spiders and those blasted elves.” One of the dwarrows said.

“Oh I love any tale about him. I can’t get enough about him. My sister is a good friend of one of the heroes and she got to actually meet him. She said he was polite and has the softest hands. I’m so jealous.” Another dwarf sighed.

“Well my cousin works in the kitchen and says that Consort Bilbo stops in at least three times a day to nick some ingredient or another. Apparently the little lad likes to do most of his own cooking for his eight meals.” A dwarf informed the others.

“I thought it was only seven meals. He certainly does consume a lot of food though. I don’t know where he puts all that food! He must metabolize it all so quickly by being so fierce.” Another suggested.

“We’re so lucky our King was able to marry him before he tried to return to his homeland. Imagine if Consort Bilbo had left for home and no one had learned anything about him. I’d be utterly heartbroken if--”

“Shut up, that’s him!” Suddenly the group went silent as their eyes all widened and seemed to take in Bilbo as the little hobbit walked down the hall with a basket of apples hanging from one hand and a book tucked under his other arm.

“Good afternoon,” Bilbo smiled and nodded his head in greeting as he walked past the group.

The dwarrows quickly all repeated the words and seemed to bumble over themselves to appear better in the hobbit’s eyes. Bilbo walked past Thorin and then stopped and turned, blinking at his husband. “What are you doing there?” He asked with a wide smile. “Are you hiding from your duties again?”

“Certainly not,” Thorin stepped away from the wall. “I was merely gathering some information.”

“From the wall?” Bilbo turned his head slightly to look at Thorin as though his husband had gone mad. “Can you listen through stone or communicate with the mountain?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Thorin decided to divert Bilbo’s questions. “What are the apples for?”

“Oh, they’re in season so I thought I’d make a pie or two. Maybe some apple tarts, fresh squeezed cider, possibly even applesauce. It’s so delicious warmed up with a pinch of cinnamon. Nothing will be ready until afternoon teatime though.” Bilbo smiled up at Thorin. “Will you join me today?”

“I would love to.” Thorin assured and took the basket from Bilbo as he placed a hand against Bilbo’s back. “You’re heading to our rooms, then? I was meant to be heading there to meet Balin.” Bilbo made an affirmative noise. Thorin saw that the group was watching them with wide eyes and even a few red faces. 

Thorin winked at the group as he began to walk away with Bilbo towards their room. He smiled the entire walk back and when Balin asked why he was in such a good mood Thorin merely shrugged and stated, “I have absolutely nothing to worry about.”


End file.
